


chaotic (good) ideas

by hermitcrabcoral



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcrabcoral/pseuds/hermitcrabcoral
Summary: BedeAt Opal's request to "reconcile with my fellow former rivals," I have been implored to start a group chat with you all.Please use this chat to discuss strategies and tips, or to organise a beating at the hands of my team at the gym.Gloa chat you say?ohohohohbedefaceplant.pngBede...I am already beginning to regret my decision.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Mary | Marnie
Comments: 28
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Bede**

At Opal's rquest to "reconcile with my fellow former rivals," I have been _implored_ to start a group chat with you all.

Please use this chat to discuss strategies and tips, or to organise a beating at the hands of my team at the gym. 

**Glo**

a chat you say? 

ohohohoh

<bedefaceplant.png>

**Bede**

…

I am already beginning to regret my decision. 

**Glo**

oh no this was my decision

**Bede**

Excuse me?

**Glo**

o h. haha

may or may not have told ms. opal to uh. 

convince you? 

**Bede**

This is what I get after opening up to you.

**Prof. Hop!**

?

Bede what's this? 

About _opening up I hear?_

**Glo**

shhhhh hop

dw bede! it's gonna all be good! 

you need more friends anyways!

**marniee**

or at the very least, allies.

bede. i suppose it would do us both a favor to be at least civil towards each other.

considering our new roles as the new child gym leaders.

**Bede**

Of course, Marnie. You out of all people at least understand the purpose of the chat.

**Prof. Hop!**

Man you guys as gym leaders

that's crazy 

**Glo**

ah yes, hop says, as he works with one of Galar's top professors.

**marniee**

okay, champion

  
  
  


**. . .**

  
  
  


**Bede**

There is absolutely nothing more terrifying than Hatterene smacking me awake in the middle of the night simply because I had a bad dream.

**Prof. Hop!**

Listen here you funky fairy boy try waking up one day to your giant sword dog standing menacingly over you

cowering because Leon sleep walked into his hat stand. 

**Glo**

haha i love when i wake up to a giant bruise on my face because zamazenta decided it wanted affection at 3 am in the morning 

**marniee**

okay but at least you guys can put your problems into pokeballs

do you know how much more sleep i would get if piers was in a capsule 24/7 

**Bede**

Who's saying you can't capture humans in pokeballs? 

**Glo**

ngl hop maybe you should test that out. you know, for your thesis

**Prof. Hop!**

nOo 

**marniee**

hey, i have a worthy subject hiding in my room right now.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Glo**

rose wants a meeting with me what should i do

**Bede**

As a citizen, you should be incredibly honored. 

As champion, I say leave him on read.

**Prof. Hop!**

Bede no that's not how you say it

**marniee**

i agree.

**Prof. Hop!**

:DD 

**marniee**

leave him on read.

**Bede**

Thank you, as per usual, Marnie.

**Prof. Hop!**

…

**Glo**

okay listen up i have a solution

hop take notes this could be useful 

**marniee**

im curious as to whether this is an example of Gloria choosing to use her brain for once.

**Prof. Hop!**

Hey Glo are you gonna tell us or

**Bede**

She's been typing for at least a minute now.

**Glo**

okay. i go catch a ditto. 

i befriend said ditto and then have it transform into me. the meeting is in a week but im sure i can get it to know me well enough by then to imitate me.

**Bede**

Or, you could just go to the meeting yourself..?

**Prof. Hop!**

How is this useful to me

**marniee**

yer friend's looking out for you, hop. 

**Glo**

yeah idk why you're always having trouble coming up with your own topics to research

being professor sounds fun

**Bede**

So we're going to ignore the fact that Gloria used actual punctuation for once, huh?

**marniee**

are ya proud of your girl, bede?

**Glo**

B))

**Prof. Hop!**

Gloria I'm touched you look out for me but some people have moral issues with entrapping people in pokeballs

**Glo**

i dont

**marniee**

i don't

**Bede**

I do not, actually.

**Prof. Hop!**

…

You guys are all hopeless.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


**Glo**

so im sure yer all curious as to how the meeting went

**Bede**

Perhaps.

**marniee**

yess

**Prof. Hop**

I am afraid

**Glo**

;))

long story short oleana needs glasses

**Prof. Hop!**

YOU DID IT??

**Bede**

It's good to know some things never change. 

For example, the chairman's incompetence. 

**marniee**

i bet thats why you're so quiet all the time haha 

**Gloria**

i was watching from afar and lemme tell you all those camping sessions with my ditto must have worked

**Prof. Hop!**

I am so scared to ask how

**Glo**

my ditto nailed my impression

nods, ticks, the whole package

**Bede**

How did the chairman not notice ditto's face?

**Glo**

i just had her wear glasses

honestly everything was fine until rose insisted on a battle 

**marniee**

broo

**Glo**

then i had to come out and casually return my fake twin, as if nothing happened at all. 

**Prof. Hop!**

So pokemon really can transform into humans?

**Bede**

Why don't you do a little more research on that yourself, professor? 

**marniee**

bede maybe you should use ditto

**Bede**

Preposterous. My own pokemon are sufficient.

**marniee**

beet no like. 

for plays

**Glo**

hmmm marnie has a point

have em transform into stage crew or sm

**Bede**

Now you're talking.

**marniee**

oh so you only listen to your girlfriend now huh

**Glo**

;))

**Bede**

She brings good ideas to the table.

**Prof. Hop!**

Bede didn't deny gloria being his girlfriend

Hmmm

**Bede**

Listen here professor, the offer to receive a kicking from my team still stands.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**marniee**

guys, i just wanted to say sorry for team yell.

**Bede**

About time they apologize. 

**marniee**

they're really harmless, honest.

**Glo**

oh yeah they're chill haha

one of them wanted me to sign my name on their leather jacket so i did lol

**marniee**

humph

i'm gonna question them about that later.

**Prof. Hop!**

? Why

**Bede**

Perhaps she's jealous.

**marniee**

yeah, probably.

**Glo**

tell em i say hi!!

  
  


. . .

  
  
  


**Glo**

bede i have a confession to make

**Bede**

Spit it out.

**Glo**

the only reason i kept on rematching you was because i was broke and needed money

**marniee**

omg gLORIA

**Prof. Hop!**

Is this why you didn't care everytime I challenged you

**marniee**

lmao what did you even spend your money on

**Glo**

ingredients 

pokeballs

and c l o t h e s

**Prof. Hop!**

D:

Gloria no

**Bede**

Did my sylveon mean nothing to you?

**Glo**

bold of you to assume i didn't spend all my money for cooking curry with sylvie 

**marniee**

wait wait wait.

are we gonna ignore the fact bede gave glo a sylveon

**Prof. Hop!**

Bede wanna explain something

**Glo**

oh haha we forgot to tell you huh

**Bede**

It was given as a confession, if you will. 

Please don't make this anymore embarrassing than it already is.

**Prof. Hop!**

You confessed to my best friend and never told any of us???

**marniee**

awww im glad for you two

**Glo**

:D

he gave it to me while we were camping 

in a love ball and everything

**marniee**

oooh bede knows what's up

**Bede**

Marnie, I really thought we had something of trust between us. 

**Prof. Hop!**

Wait so is that why you randomly traded me a plain eevee

**marniee**

aw that's where my baby umbreon came from

it was even in a dusk ball

**Prof. Hop!**

You both got eeveelutions and i got an eevee

which bit me

**Glo**

;))

**Prof. Hop!**

Bede what are you implying

**Bede**

You're fine, go figure it out yourself.

  
  


. . .

  
  
  


**marniee**

bede

check your box gloria has a gift for you

**Bede**

Why is there a shiny espurr in my box called "Bede"? 

**Glo**

:D do you like him?

**Prof. Hop**

Oh wow he just found it

I have footage of the whole event

**Bede**

What event?

**marniee**

the process

of glo catching the shiny espurr

**Prof. Hop!**

It took her almost two weeks hah

**Bede**

Gloria.

You camped out in the Hammerlocke Hills.

To catch me a shiny espurr?

**Glo**

yup

had to thank you for sylvie somehow 

**marniee**

you sound disappointed in your girlfriend, bede.

**Bede**

No, he really is cute.

But why Bede.

I can't even change its nickname.

**Prof. Hop!**

Maybe because it looks like you haha

**Bede**

Hop this is exactly why I only gave you an eevee.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "hop only gets a plain eevee" was inspired by a comment thread with pyroxene haha
> 
> anyone wanna see the footage hop's talking about? it was originally the first draft of this story actually


	4. bonus draft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, when i started writing this piece it was originally a "what if the rivals had a youtube channel", hence this drabble was written before being scrapped.
> 
> enjoy, i guess

**shiny hunting an espurr for bede**

_ postwickbuddies _

  
  
  
  


"...Ah, the camera's on! Say hi, Marnie!"

Marnie looks apprehensively at the camera, but waves nevertheless, a tiny smile peeking on her face. "Er, why are we Hammerlocke Hills…?" she asks, her Morpeko chirping in curiosity next to her. 

Hop flashes a smile to her, but eyes crinkle in confusion. "Well, Gloria asked me to meet her here. Her text was, well,  _ barely decipherable. _ " 

Marnie snickers as Hop hands her phone to him, showing the text. "Am at  _ hills?  _ Wanna visit?" she reads, smothering her laughter with a hand. 

"Anyways, we're looking for Gloria today. I am very concerned for her well-being now, haha." Hop giggles, and the video cuts off.

. . . 

  
  


_ The video transitions to footage seemingly taken in the post of Gloria, looking disheveled and in disarray, greeting her Rotom camera with a wide grin. It's night time. _

_ "Hi there," she whispers to the camera. "I haven't slept in eighteen hours and I've battled at least three hundred Espurrs in that time. No shiny so far." _

_ There is a slightly maniacal grin on her face that would concern any rational pokemon, but Gloria's team only ambles by contentedly, having apparently just finished eating curry. Gloria turns to give her Hatterene a high five before facing the camera again. _

_ She giggles softly. "I can't wait for Bede to see this."  _

_ The camera cuts off. _

  
  


. . .

  
  


"...And I think Gloria said her camp was around here." Hop says. "Aha! There it is!"

The camera turns, and a brightly colored tent comes into view. A head pops out of the tent. 

"Hey guys!"

"Gloria! How's it going with you?" 

She shakes her head slightly. "I've seen more espurr then I've gotten minutes of sleep."

Next to Hop, Marnie winces. "Glo, please take a nap."

"Are you kidding? I just woke up from one!"

Gloria, against Marnie's protests, sprints her way back to the tall grass. 

The camera shakes as Hop giggles, and he turns it to face himself. "Well, that's the current update on Gloria's adventure. We —"  Hop's voice is cut off with a yell of triumph from Gloria. The camera bounces, and the clip stops.

  
  


. . .

  
  


Bede pinches the bridge of his nose as Gloria presents the shiny espurr to him. 

"I simply cannot believe —"  The rest of his speech is undecipherable as he and Gloria starts arguing, but the camera zooms in on his slowly pinkening cheeks before cutting off.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a place for me to dump all my headcanons in, that is all


End file.
